The objective of this proposal is to characterize peripheral nerve hydration by non-invasive magnetic resonance spectroscopy in diabetic and tibial nerve with neurophysiological function of these nerves, and relate these structure and function dimensions to the clinical symptomology and diabetic state. CDMAS ONLY.